


Surprise, Sensei...

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Frotting, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Ninja, Seduction, Slutty!Sasuke, Storms, Teacher-Student Relationship, Virgin!Sasuke, ninjaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke shows up on Kakashi's front door step...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Sensei...

“You know you want to sensei,” his voice reverberated through my normally aloof exterior.

“Now is that any way to talk to your superior?” my words came out in more of a low growl than I had meant for them to. I sighed and watched him inhale deeply. He was so very close to me as if he were hoping to absorb some part of me by breathing in my breath. I knew the warm current of air that left my mouth had fanned seductively across the young Uchiha’s delicately fierce face, and I enjoyed the way his eyelids fluttered as my breath reached his skin.

He leaned in closer to test the waters, touching his lips ever so softly against mine, tenderly sliding his tongue as lightly as he could across them. He shifted back slightly on the couch cushion, and smirked at me. I could sense he was admiring me… enjoying the opportunity to look at me without my mask on. 

I was stunned at his forwardness and how eager he was to let me know he wanted me, and apparently was willing to do whatever it took to get me to comply. By his actions, I could sense the gentle undertones of insecurity that a boy his age would naturally exhibit, but considering the growing bulge in my pajama pants, he should have been able to easily discern that I was more than a little aroused.

How did we get to this point you may ask. The scenario had played out in quite an un-extraordinary turn of events: 

It was a dark and stormy night… no. _Seriously_. It was. 

The weather had turned out terrible for the whole month of November. Cold and stormy, and tonight was no different. 

Sasuke had been on a week’s leave from his duties as a chuunin, and had shown up on my front doorstep, shivering and drenched to the bone. I had generously invited him into the warmth of my apartment. Being his sensei, did I really have a choice? 

“Surprise,” he murmured in his famous icy tone when I had swung the front door open to find him standing there.

“Surprise, indeed,” I agreed ushering the soaking wet Uchiha into my cozy front room. 

I offered him some of the leftovers from dinner, which he graciously accepted and practically inhaled. I figured that he rarely got any home cooked meals what with living alone and all... and being so young. 

I made small talk with him about the reason he had shown up on my doorstep rather than visiting one of his fellow teammates, and was told that Naruto was sick with a stomach virus. He had apparently drank some out-of-date milk-- something the blonde was in the habit of doing, _would he ever learn to check dates?_ , and Sakura… well, Sasuke told me he’d have rather have let me drive the blade of my kunai under his fingernails than have spent an evening listening to the pink-haired bimbo go on and on and on about important matters such as why roses were red and violets were blue. 

I smirked at him, as I watched with amusement, as the normally stoic Uchiha ravenously consumed the stir-fried jasmine rice and winter vegetables, quizzically asking him how long it had been since he’d eaten. Afterwards, we had retired to the living room to watch a movie. Apparently neither of us had anything else to do on an atrocious night such as this, and a movie seemed like a good choice since it was actually something Sasuke had not seen yet. 

I had dried him off the best I could with a towel shortly after he made it through the doorway, shaking like a leaf, water dripping from the silky black tendrils that clung to his face and shrouded his cold onyx eyes. I had taken his wet clothes from him, and hung them to dry by the radiator in my bedroom. 

I offered Sasuke a pair of my pajama pants to wear, which he happily accepted, after which he asked me if it would be alright if he stayed over tonight, considering the severity of the weather and his current level of boredom. I had agreed with him, and yet it surprised me to feel a gentle heat suffusing through my cheeks when he had asked. I knew Sasuke had glimpsed the tinge of color that had risen in my face, and suddenly wished above anything that I could pull my mask up and cover the awkwardness I could feel threatening to bloom between us.

I watched Sasuke fidget around on the opposite end of my leather sofa. He appeared to be trying to force himself to concentrate on the movie at hand. I had to admit, it was quite boring, and I would have been far more happy to simply go curl up like a cat underneath my warm comforter and dream peaceful dreams while the rain pitter-pattered on the roof. 

But out of nowhere, I found my eyes drawn to my young charge. I couldn’t help but notice how perfect the boy’s skin looked in the dim light of the table lamp. His shoulders were small but perfectly formed. His chest equally exquisite with two pale pink tender little buds gracing the flawless, nearly translucent skin. He looked all the more pale and small in my oversized black drawstring pajama pants, and I was finding myself attracted to him--a feeling that disarmed me on so many levels..

The inky black hair hung in his face barely concealing those sexy thin lips--lips, that I was ashamed to admit, but had fantasized about, on more than one occasion. _Quivering soft lips, working so hard to stretch themselves around my thick cock--working so hard to please their sensei._

Shaking my head back to reality, I didn’t know whether or not Sasuke could sense the ‘heat’ that was radiating from my end of the sofa now, but I was torn between wanting him to notice, and wanting him to _not notice_. 

The sensations that I was feeling were overwhelming. If Sasuke was able to pick on my vibes, he would have sensed that my body was speaking volumes. And it was talking to _him_ , and it was saying, ‘I’m a man and it’s been a long time since I’ve been alone with _anyone_ , much less anyone I’m attracted to… _like I’m attracted to you right now_ ’. 

When the movie had ended, I flipped the TV off with the remote, and turned to look at my student there in the dim lamplight. The rain had begun to pick up and was pounding relentlessly on the glass of the front window. It slowly snaked through my mind just how lonely a night like tonight would have been had Sasuke been all alone at his house… with no one. I would have been very lonely too, on a night like tonight… _if he hadn’t shown up_.

I looked at him, quietly searching the depthless pools of black that seemed to glisten softly from under bangs that had now mostly air-dried and hung just as straight and silky as usual without any contention. 

“What?” Sasuke asked softly, and I caught the slightest hint of a smile tugging at one corner of his mouth.

“Nothing…” I smiled back at him, but fully allowing myself the pleasure of a full-on smile unlike the stoic Uchiha. “… you just look cute wearing my clothes… they’re a little too big for you.” 

Sasuke’s smirk tugged harder at his lips, and a mischievous glint flickered across dark eyes. “I guess that mean’s _you’re_ too big for me…” he teased.

I looked down and fingered at the seam on my pajama pants not exactly sure what to say to my student’s daring display of sexual innuendo. 

“I guess that would just have to remain to be seen…” I scratched the back of my head trying to appear nonchalant.

Sasuke sat up on his knees of the sofa and leaned towards me, “… or _felt_ ,” he purred, locking eyes with mine. 

“Sasuke…” the slight warning tone in the my voice made him want to push the issue that much further. Sasuke knew already that I was turned on, and he knew he’d caught me in a moment where the conditions were right for something to happen between us. We were alone… the rain was hammering away on the roof… Sasuke was making obvious advances… and there was _no one_ to tell us that this was wrong. 

“You know you wanna fuck me, sensei,” his voice was darkly teasing, causing all the blood in my body to rush straight to my cock. 

… and that was how we had gotten to this point. 

“Look at how hard you are…” Sasuke’s voice droned in my ears, as he ran a fingertip teasingly along the swollen hardness pressing deliciously against the front of my pajama pants.

“Haven’t you always wondered what it would be like? To _fuck_ your student?” His pouty mouth formed into a devilish smile. 

“I’m really not into _little boys_ ,” I whispered knowing full well it would provoke him to lustful scorn.

And sure enough, Sasuke fell easily for my bait. With a sneer, he backed away just a little further, and spoke in a rather husky tone, laced with a dark playfulness that made me want to bend him over the couch, “ _You_ may not be 'into little boys', but it looks to me like your cock feels _very differently_.”

Sasuke licked his lips and reached down to pull the over sized pajama pants down in the front, slowly revealing his hard, slender pink cock, shimmering at the tip with a large jewel of precome. 

I could feel that my mouth was hanging open slightly as I watched him run his long pale fingers over his painfully erect member. I watched and I wanted to fuck him more than ever as he stopped with his fist at the tip of his cock and thumbed at the slit, spreading the wetness all around, pulling his thumb just barely away from the swollen head, stringing the clear sticky-slick substance, bridging the two areas. 

I watched, no, _stared_ , as it glistened in the lamplight. Such a tiny thing… so enticing … so heavily laced with the forbidden, it made my mouth water.

My eyes wandered slowly and hungrily up his fifteen year old body, away from that small, but seductively captivating package, up his abdomen, stopping only momentarily to note that he was pinching and tugging at one of his nipples with his free hand, and up to the most beautiful face I’d ever seen on any man, woman or child in my life.

His head was tilted provocatively, slightly back and to one side. Smooth cheeks were cast with a warm pink glow, and those dark eyes sparkled with a voice all their own and they were pleading, ‘ _please sensei… I want you to do it with me… I would do anything to have you_.’

I chuckled. “Mmm… Sasuke… you always knew how to get what you wanted.”

“Can I have what I want now, sensei?” the boy spoke is low hushed tone, the blood permeating his pale cheeks as he nibbled at his lower lip. He was sitting on his knees with his deceptive delicate hands still teasing at his swollen length. He slid them slowly… deliciously up and down, over his cock, watching his own hands moving up and down. 

“… and what is it you want now, Sasuke?” I asked him, hearing the thunder rumble ominously in the distance. Then the lights flickered for a moment and then went out. 

Pitch blackness surrounded us and I could sense the gentle uptake of air in Sasuke’s throat, as I felt him inch closer to me. 

“I want you to _fuck_ me like I know you want to,” his words rang in my ears, causing me feel lightheaded for a moment. He was arousing me and he had no idea how much. 

“…and how is that, if you know so much?” I was pressing his buttons. I didn’t know exactly why, but he was offering, and tonight I just didn’t feel like saying no. A Uchiha brat on my hands was one thing… a _horny_ Uchiha brat was quite another. 

Sasuke played the game… like a pro. How could such a young person know to say things like this? How long had he been rehearsing this scenario in his mind, I thought to myself as my brain swam and my cock throbbed with each word he spoke.

“… I know you want me to spread my legs for you sensei. I know that you’ve wanted to pound me ever since our first training session with those bells. I know you want to fill my ass with your thick cock… my ass, sensei… where _no_ other cock has ever been. It’ll just be yours. I‘ve been saving it for you.” 

Sasuke moaned softly as my mouth covered his, kissing him deliciously, our tongues intermingling and sliding together hot and wet against one another. I was against him pushing him back into the couch, onto his back covering him with my much larger body, pressing against him, thrilling at how tiny he felt underneath me, how powerful I felt doing _this_ to my favorite student.

I could literally feel his heart pounding in his chest. He was both aroused and scared at the same time, but honestly he had brought this upon himself, I reminded myself, and took him in another feverish kiss. I breathed against his face, barely able to make out those beautiful features there in the darkness. 

I could feel the back draft of my own breath fanning hotly in my face as I whispered into his ear, answering the question that he had inquired of me only moments earlier, “You’re right… _I do want to fuck you Sasuke_. I want to fuck you _so hard_ … I want to suck, lick and taste that sweet innocent cock of yours, and I want to fill your adorable virgin ass so full of my dick, that you can’t walk for a week. I want to make scream my name when you come, and I want to do it _now_.” 

My last words had reduced themselves to a feral-like growl. Sasuke had succeeded in making me _very horny_ and now he was going to pay with his virginity. 

“Ohhh… sensei, I’m so hot; I want you so badly to be my first,” he whined and arched eagerly against me. I suddenly felt old, and way, _way too experienced_ as I ground my hips against, his drawing sexy moans from that pretty mouth from the delightful friction that it brought about. The boy spread his legs to accommodate my bigger body. He was whining at the way my cock felt against his. Mine was still clothed, while his was completely exposed, and I could feel that we were both painfully rock-hard. 

“Hnn… oh fuck yeah…” he whispered as I slid slowly down, nipping at one of those tender rosy peaks, squeezing it between my teeth and pulling at it gently. I felt him spread his legs farther. He liked that sensation. And I liked it’s effect. 

I licked tiny circles around and around them, nibbling at them teasingly, then running my tongue flat across them, loving the way each hard little nub felt like a little pebble against my tongue. God, I wished I could see him in the light. I knew the sight would be more than enough to make me cream in my pants. 

I braced my body to hover above him with one arm, while my other hand found that luscious hot piece between his legs. I took it in my hand, literally feeling it throbbing with desire, so needy and dripping wet now, running my fingers expertly along the shaft, making him push his hips up against my hand, begging me to touch him more. 

I teased at his smooth hairless balls, with my fingertips, sliding back further just to touch his quivering entrance, checking his reaction to my touches. His moans proved to me that he _more_ than loved it, not to mention the way his own hand snaked down to join mine coaxing me to touch him even more lewdly, which I gladly surrendered to.

“Mmm… Sasuke. Do you like that, when I touch your ass?”

“Nnnh…” 

“Yeah… I can tell you do… so hot… and dirty.”

“Fuck me with your fingers,” were the naughty pleas that spilled from those warm moist lips that I continued to assault with my mouth. 

I took his request to heart and slid my fingers from his asshole and up between our mouths working hungrily at one another. Together we laved my fingers up and I slid them back down to that sweet wrinkled indention that I could tell was so tight and perfect, I wondered if I could even slide one finger into it, much less my cock. 

The more I thought about it, the more I realized I had never been with a virgin boy before. Sasuke Uchiha would be my first, and that thought sent my mind spiraling wildly out of control, making my stomach lurch and my heart skip a beat. I would be his first lover, and he wanted it that way. 

This was one _surprise_ I was in no way prepared for tonight, but now that it was laid before me like a beautiful gift, a gift that was wrapped in the softest most tender hot flesh I’d ever felt before, and there was no way I could refuse a gift like this one.

My middle finger slid inside him with some resistance, but I could tell he was loving it. The soft wayward sighs that drifted from a mouth, (a mouth that I just couldn’t seem to get enough of now that I had gotten a taste), were a dead giveaway, along with the way he arched against my chest, making me feel intoxicated all over again. 

Speaking of his taste, I suddenly imagined myself with that sweet succulent cock against my lips, tasting his juices, pushing my tongue into his slit, forcing him to come, crying… begging me at the same time. And I acted on my thoughts.

I slid down his trembling abdominal muscles, my tongue darted in and out, tasting all along that tender exposed flesh, across the sexy dip of his belly button, moving through the soft beginnings of sensual black curls, and across the tip of Sasuke’s cock, catching some of that warm salty-slick precome that was now oozing deliciously from the tip. I suckled at the head gently, wanting only to tease him for a bit. 

The darkness was heightening my senses in every way. I could smell his body, completely overtaken with the scent of male arousal, musky, warm and pleasing to me. Each time the lightning would flash, the room would become dimly lit with that soft bluish glow that rides along with each strike. And it was those times that I would catch the true beauty of the Uchiha. 

His face, so intensely beautiful, was lost in an emotional tide of lust, his mouth softly whimpering my name calling me _sensei_. God… that single word spilling off his lips did more to make my dick hard than any other word, when it was coming from my favorite student.

_I wanted to teach him alright_. Teach him everything I knew about making a lover feel more pleasure than they could possibly withstand. I wanted to teach him how to fuck me just right. The proper way to tease me with his hands and his mouth; the perfect way to go down on my cock, and the way I liked to be ridden in a reverse position. 

I slid another finger inside his smoldering heat. I felt him gasp in what I knew was surprise and delight at the feeling of being filled further and further. I continued thrusting in and out of him, scissoring and stretching him with my two middle fingers, massaging that sensitive flesh between his balls and his asshole with my thumb. 

Fuck! I wanted the lights to come back on. I wanted to see him like this. And so I did the only thing I could do. I activated my Sharingan. The room was bathed in a soft reddish glow, and goddammit, the sight that filled my eyes was nothing like I had ever seen before.

Sasuke was by far the most perfect specimen of a human being I had ever laid eyes on. His body, his face… his cold aloof persona that begged to be dominated and tamed. I took every inch of him in, memorizing each sigh, and each moan of my name; the way his eyes glazed over each time I would massage his sweet spot with my middle finger, and the way his slender hips would buck against my hand pleading for more.

I was aching to feel my cock inside him, buried in that tight warmth that I knew would feel way, _way_ too good.

“Sasuke, I can’t,” he jerked to face me, fury suddenly lacing those gorgeous features, taking my confession all wrong. “ _I can’t wait any longer_ ,” I groaned, leaning back off him and sliding my pajama pants down, letting my throbbing cock bob free. I didn’t need him to play with me, or suck me at that moment… I needed to be inside him. My arousal was so fierce that I could barely breathe. The heat radiating off his horny teenaged body was nearly stifling it was so heavy. 

His skin was bathed in a soft thin layer of sweat that seemed to glow in the red light of my Sharingan as I pushed him roughly over onto his stomach, sliding my arm around his waist and pulling his body up to position that perfect ass in the air so I could pound him as hard as possible, and he’d be unable to resist much. I knew that taking him from behind would allow me to penetrate him the deepest, and that‘s what I wanted so badly: to stuff his ass so full of my cock that he would never want another… he would feel like no one could ever do him like I could.

“Are you ready Sasuke?” my words came forth harsh and guttural. I needed him worse than I needed air at the moment. 

“Yes. Senseiiii…” there was that word again, spoken in such a forbidden way, I felt like I could literally black out. My blood pressure must have been off the charts, considering. My heart was all aflutter and I could feel tiny beads of sweat starting to form on my brow and my upper lip. 

I reached beneath the edge of the couch for the bottle that I knew was there from all the lonely nights I’d pleasured myself alone… right here… on this very couch… and… there it was. A small bottle of oil-based lubricant. I squeezed a generous amount into my palm and slicked my cock heavily, sliding a couple of fingers into his impossibly tight heat again, just to be sure he was ready. The way he spread further and arched his ass higher in the air let me know that his moans weren’t the product of melodrama. He was horny as hell, and I was about give him the sweetest fucking ever.

“Mmm… Sasuke…” I leaned in, pressing my weight against the flesh that shimmered pink in the light of my Sharingan, nuzzling my hot swollen head against the wrinkled skin of his pucker, slicking him more with precome. 

“Wanna fuck, huh?” 

“… yeah… hard.”

“Nnnh,” I slid in hard, feeling the snug little ring give way adorably to take the head of my cock that was way too big to be fucking a fifteen year old virgin with. The thought sent my mind spinning again. 

I looked down and watched my length disappear slowly between those soft pale globes, completely amazed at the way he was taking it. If Sasuke was a virgin, I was willing to bet money that he’d been experimenting with dildos… _a lot_. There was no other way that he would be able to take me this smoothly. He was fucking loving it, pushing back hard against me, greedily attempting to fuck himself on my cock rather than let me set the pace.

I slapped him hard on the ass, _really hard_ hoping to get my point across for him to settle down, but it seemed to only make him that much more aroused. He tossed his head back and moaned the prettiest ’yesss’ that had ever fell upon my ears. 

“More, sensei… please…”

“Nnnh… you like it rough do you?” I growled against his ear, jerking his cock painfully as I set a fast tempo, completely sheathing myself deep inside him before pulling out nearly all the way and slamming back in forcefully.

“Yes… senseiii…ohhh… fuck, yesss… sensei.”

“Like _this_?”

“Ahhhg, god _yes_ ,” his words were slammed out of him with each stroke of my hips. He was insatiable. He couldn’t get enough. 

In and out, in and out. Tight hotness, so slick and wet, I filled him over and over, making my balls ache and pleasure blossom in my stomach each time they slapped against his. 

“Let me… ride you… sensei…”

“Nnnghh… fuck… yeah,” my wildest dreams were becoming a reality as I pulled him back into my lap sitting on my cock facing away from me in my favorite position, I watched him go wild on me, banging me as hard as he could. I could tell he would come soon, so I reach around to take hold of his dick with my fingers effectively constricting the flow in his length. I wanted him to get his fill of me tonight… and I wanted my fill as well.

Over and over, he worked his body up and down on me all night long. We moved to the bedroom after the first three times, and fell into a rhythm of deep soulful lovemaking. 

Who in the fuck ever thought I’d make it with a fifteen year old virgin… eight times in one night? 

By the end of the last session, my body was spent, completely boneless as I felt my young lover’s slight frame convulse once again in the pulsating heat of another orgasm. They were dry of course, but the sensations were still explicitly well defined.

“Sasuke…”

“Sensei…”

“Please… you’ve gotta slow down. Let me rest. Just for a little while.”

My cock was raw from his tight ass fucking me so hard. I didn’t think I’d be able to wear underwear for a week. 

Sasuke on the other hand seemed none the worse for wear. He rolled over and lay beside me on the bed, staring up at the darkness, as the electricity had never returned. The rain had subsided to a slow pattering shower, soothing and sleep inducing, and I wanted nothing more than to curl up beside him and sleep right now.

I felt him get up off the bed and heard his graceful footsteps padding toward my bathroom. 

“Hurry back,” I mumbled.

“Yeah.”

I heard the shower start and realized he was bathing, and decided to go ahead and let myself drift into that deliciously sweet place known as ‘dreamland’. 

~ ~ ~

I awoke with the lamplight shining harshly in my eyes. Apparently the electricity had come back on at some point. I looked at the clock. Three thirty a.m. I could hear noise coming from the kitchen. I knew Sasuke was pillaging around through the cupboards, so I covered my head with the pillow and attempted going back to sleep. 

Suddenly I felt the mattress sink down and heard the loud whisper of my favorite student… “Sensei… wake up.”

“Eh?” I turned bleary eyes on the little raven grinning mischievously at me. 

“I made us sandwiches,” he smiled and thrust the plate at me. “I figured you could use a bite to eat.” 

“Oh…” I thought for a moment, and sat up, trying to gather my bearings. “Fuck, Sasuke… how can you possibly still be up?” 

He shrugged and bit into one of his creations. “I was thinking maybe… we could… you know. ” I watched him run nimble fingers across his crotch, getting my attention quickly.

I unconsciously arched an eyebrow at my young student and scratched my head. As much as I wanted to be able to fulfill the newfound little nymphomaniac’s desires, I was completely worn out. 

I fell back into the downy softness of my bed pillow. It looked like I had finally met my match. 

~fin~


End file.
